My White Knight
by SeraphJewel
Summary: Selphie has just gotten the biggest shock of her life: Seifer is in love with her! How in the world will she handle this news? Based off of Seraph's Wings.


Disclaimer: We already know I don't own this game, so let's just skip that part. To read this and enjoy it, it would probably be a good idea to first read _Seraph's Wings_ chapters one through sixteen. Then read this story, and once you're through you can go on and read chapter seventeen. And by the way, this story has nothing to do with a certain song of the same title.

My White Knight

She sat alone, taking deep calming breaths. She could still see his eyes, sad and pleading as they gazed into hers. She could still feel his arms around her, with such a nervous yet loving touch. His words echoed in her mind. They were like a catchy song that a person finds humming without realizing it. No matter how hard she tried, she could not run from them. He had said them, and she had known in the first moment he allowed the words to escape that they were real. She gazed at her small hands and wondered how many times she had touched him without realizing the effect it had on him.

The first time she saw him, she thought he was incredibly handsome. The scar, the thought, was the sexiest part about him. Nida was quick to warn her of the man's reputation, and she soon lost feelings for the scarred warrior. When they all thought he had died, her heart broke. She hardly knew him but still she mourned the loss. It was especially hard since Rinoa, whom had quickly become a friend, was harboring feelings for him. It was meeting Irvine that made everything change. Here was a guy that not only was handsome, but also had an interest in her. He was a bit of a flirt but once they started dating he toned it down... or so she thought.

I don't know what to do, she thought. _I tried convincing myself that I wasn't getting a crush on Seifer again, but... he finally loves me back. Hyne help me. I don't know what to do._ She thought again about what he had said to her. She remembered the look of anguish he gave her when she could not return the words. It gave her a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. _He gave me his love and I treated it like dirt. I'm such a horrible person._ She chocked back a sob. _Dear Hyne, what have I done?_ She wished he was here with her now. She needed his strong arms to hold her. Without knowing what she was doing, she cried out:

"Come back! Seifer, please come back! Seifer!" But no answer came. She was alone; horribly alone, and it frightened her. Tears streamed down her face.

"Selphie!" She glanced up in surprise. Fujin and Raijin entered her room, sucking in air quickly. They looked like they had been chased by a T-rexaur. She wiped away her tears.

"Is everything okay, guys?"

"Must... come... help us...," weezed Fujin. Fear took a sudden hold of the spunky girl's heart. There was one missing among the posse. _Oh, no! Please don't let him be hurt!_

"What is it? What's happened? Where's Seifer?"

"He's gonna jump, ya know!" shouted Raijin.

"What?!" shrieked Selphie, her mouth dropping open in horror. _Hyne, please don't let him do it! He can't leave me now! He just can't!_ New tears traveled down her face. "You guys just left him?"

"We had to," answered Fujin. "We had to find you."

"Me?" Selphie blinked in surprise. "Of course. I _would_ be the one to help, wouldn't I?"

"Then... you'll help?" aked Raijin.

"Of course I'll help! I won't let Seifer die! I love him too much." She blushed as she openly confessed what was in her heart. Fujin and Raijin smiled knowingly. "I love him, you guys," she said again. "And now that I know it, there's no way I'm going to let him leave me here all alone. Come on!" She raced out the door, Fujin and Raijin quickly following behind her. _Seifer... it's because of me you want to die, isn't it? Please live, so I can tell you how sorry I am. And how much I love you, my white knight._

------

I've once been told

That in all the fairy tales

The knights are every girl's dream

They've got flawless white armor,

The very fastest horse,

And those eyes with the confident gleam

Well, I must confess

That in my days

I've been looking for those perfect knights

I wanted someone to love me

And say that I'm a beauty,

To kiss me and hold me tight

But, I didn't know

I'd fall in love with the outcast

Who sat alone in the corner

With only two friends who really cared

His scar made him scary

And nobody loved him

'Cause nobody would have dared

Except for me

I was like all the others

With hopes for the future

And one day a family

I was happy with my cowboy

We were the perfect couple

I was sure we were meant to be

Love seemed so easy

When it was given back

He and I were happy together

But his eyes started wand'rin'

And I was forgotten

I should've known it wouldn't last forever

But, I didn't know

I'd fall in love with the outcast

Who sat alone in the corner

With only two friends who really cared

His scar made him scary

And nobody loved him

'Cause nobody would have dared

And his eyes pleaded

And his heart bleeded

On the outside everything seemed okay

But inside he was begging for a day

When someone would finally care

Inside he was dying

No one saw him crying

Although he was once one of us

They didn't want to give him his trust

'Cause no one would dare

Except for me

But, I didn't know

I'd fall in love with the outcast

Who sat alone in the corner

With only two friends who really cared

His scar made him scary

And nobody loved him

'Cause nobody would have dared

Except for me

I've once been told

That in all the fairy tales

The knights are every girl's dream

They've got flawless white armor,

The very fastest horse,

And those eyes with the confident gleam

My knight is different

He doesn't have the armor

But his heart is where it should be

They all hate him for his crimes

And nobody wants him around

Except for me 

****

~end

Note: By the way, that song was written by me. Unbelievably, I made it up on the spot. You can go and read chapter seventeen now.


End file.
